


Just Say The Word

by harukiko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukiko/pseuds/harukiko
Summary: You fly to Russia to surprise your professional figure skater boyfriend; Lee Seung-Gil, on your way there, you find out that he didn’t make it to the Grand Prix. You go to his hotel room where you suggest to play a game with him to cheer him up.





	Just Say The Word

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and honestly I'm super nervous of posting this. Any feedback is appreciated! I hope I can be a better writer with the guidance that you guys give me? Hope you enjoy the story?? Bye for now???

“Oh shit…” you muttered as you stared down at your phone which displayed the final results of those who will be advancing through to the Grand Prix, and Seung-Gil’s name wasn’t on it. You exited from the page and went to the messenger to text Seung-Gil. You shut your eyes, thinking of what to say to your boyfriend that would make him a little bit happier, but you come up with nothing.

You’ve been dating Seung-Gil for a few months now, meeting at a dog park where you usually see him with his Korean Jindo. It was beautiful, you thought the first time you saw his dog, and then realize that its owner was equally attractive. One day you gained enough courage to go and speak to him, though he was pretty much indifferent towards your advances, he at least acknowledged you and you guess it was thanks to your 2 year old white husky that Seung-Gil took a liking too.

From there, you two would usually meet at the dog park and spend time together, though he would always be wearing earphones but that didn’t bother you because at least you were with him. Whenever you do have conversations with him it would always be about each other’s dogs, music and figure skating. After a month or so, you asked him if he had a girlfriend, he replied,

“Aren’t you my girlfriend?”

You blushing insanely to his words gained you a small smile from him. As you were walking home that day, all you could think about is what Seung-Gil meant when he called you his girlfriend, was it in a romantic sense, or simply putting that you are a girl and a friend to him. When you asked him the next day, he simply said,

“I can at least tolerant you,” as he leaned to kiss the edge of your lips. It’s been months since that day and you hardly got to see him as he was busy with training for the upcoming competitions and also because he went to Russia a week ago for the Rostelecom Cup. You then decided to go to Russia to surprise him, taking a break from your job and college life you flew off to a new country.

Now you stand in front of his hotel room, nervous at how he would react. Though you have only been dating for a little while, you knew that Seung-Gil is really competitive and hates losing. He gets sour and would just shut everyone out for hours, even days until he calmed down. You took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. After a moment, the door opened and you were greeted by Seung-Gil’s signature glare. His features soften when he noticed that it was you. He was in his usually black pants and black tracksuit jacket. 

“Surprise~” you said smiling widely.

“Why are you here?” he asked, sounding a bit harsher than intended.

“I came to surprise you of course,” you pouted. He sighed and opened the door wider so you could enter the room. You dropped your overnight bag on the floor near the bed. “Um, I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner,” you said, turning to face him.

“I didn’t ask you to come in the first place,” he refuted. He passed by you and sat down on the bed. After some time you got used to the way Seung-Gil spoke to you, you knew he wasn’t intentionally being mean, he was just awfully blunt. You went to sit next to him, and took hold of his hand.

"I came to cheer you up,” you said, “So no more being down, Seung-Gil!”

He let out a deep sigh. “I’m tired, I just want to rest,” he said, looking away from you, though his hand remained in yours.

“I flew on a 8 hours flight for you, at least let me try to make you a bit more happier-“

“I didn’t ask you-“

“Shh!” You covered his mouth with your hand. “Let’s play a game, just one game and I won’t bother you after that,” you suggested.

“What game?” he asked, his voice muffled from your hand.

You were taken aback at how easy he agreed to you conditions, usually it would take minutes to convince him to do anything. You smiled and reached for the notepad and pen that was on the bedside table.

“It’s a pretty simply game, we write down a few words and then fold them and place them in this cup,” you said as you reached for an empty glass cup that was above the mini fridge. “We each take a piece of paper and whatever the word is, the other player cannot say it, if they do say the word than they lose.”

“Give me an example,” he said, clearly starting to get into his competitive mode.

“Hmm, like if I draw a piece of paper with the word ‘dog’, and if I get you to say that word, then you lose and I get a point.”

“Okay, I understand. How many rounds are we playing?”

“Best out of three,” you beamed, happy that he is going along with your silly game. But then again, Seung-Gil isn’t the type to back away from a game where he can win. The two of you then wrote a few words on the paper and ripped them, folded them and placed them into the cup. You give it a bit of a ruffle and hold it out to Seung-Gil to take a piece. You followed suit.

The word Seung-Gil couldn’t say was _your name_. You smile and refold the paper and held on it tight. You watched and tried to read Seung-Gil’s expression to the piece of paper he was staring hard at. He then refolded the piece of paper and shoved it into his jacket.

“Can I ask you a quick question?” you asked. He nodded. “Do you know what my full name is?”

Without hesitation he said it, a part of you wanted to just give him a massive hug for being so cute and the other half wanted to laugh in joy at the fact that he fell for it. You beamed as you showed him the paper. He frowned.

“One point for me,” you smiled.

“No fair,” he sulked at you. You playfully stuck out your tongue at him as you reach for the cup to pick your second word. It was _sorry_ ; you smiled as you start thinking about the ways to make him say it. He then calls your name and you look up at him. Both his hands were at either side of your cheeks as he pinched it hard. You yelped and jumped back from shock, causing you to fall off the bed and landing on the floor on your back. Seung-Gil rushed to the edge of the bed,

“Shit—are you okay? I’m really sorry-” he asked, reaching for your arm. You then laughed and passed the piece of paper to him. His eyes widened.

“Another point for me,” you grinned as you pushed yourself up.

“Are you cheating?” he glared at you as he crumpled the paper and tossed it to the bedside table.

“Of course not,” you smiled as you reached for the cup again, ready to pick your final word for Seung-Gil. But Seung-Gil reached for your wrist, he then got off the bed, standing in front of you. He was about a few inches taller than you were but still, his gaze intimidated you.

He started walking forward, as you walked backwards. You were now against the wall, his hand from your wrist moved to the wall as he blocked your way to escape. “What is it?” you asked, clearly confused. He didn’t respond, nor did the poker face of his change in the slightest. He moved closer, making the distance between your bodies non-existence.

His free hand was now on your thigh. You shiver from the contact. Even though you were wearing tights, so you could feel his cold fingers running up your thigh. His hand then slipped in-between your thighs; his fingers were now dangerously close to your private area.

“W-Wait Seung-Gil, what are you doing?” you blushed as your hands frantically move to stop him from getting any higher. He leaned his head closer to your neck.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” his breath was hot against your collar bone. A light bulb moment went off your brain as you heard him say that. You figured that the word you couldn’t say was ‘stop’. You were the one who wrote that word after all.

You sighed, now nervous at what he might do just to make you say stop. In your relationship with him, the furthest you two ever went to was cheek kisses and hand holding. Seung-Gil was always so busy with training and you were always busy with your job and also classes. You two never actually had the opportunity to have any alone time together.

When you didn’t respond to him, he kissed your neck, which caused you to gasp. He then proceeded to nibble on the soft skin between your neck and collar bone. That earned him light moans from you. He then used his knee to push your legs apart. He didn’t waste any time as he begun rubbing between your legs. You bit hard on your bottom lip, not allowing your voice to come out as you try to block out the sensations you were feeling.

“Seung-Gil,” you called his name in hopes that he would stop. He pulled away from your neck and looked at you. You were panting; your heart was threatening to escape your chest. “T-That’s enough—?” you weakly muttered, sounding rather confused.

Seung-Gil frowned as he moved his hand up your dress. He pulled down the waistbands of your tights and panties and allowed his hand to rest directly onto you. His fingers nudged your clit slightly as he pushed back your folds and pushed a finger into you. Your hands went to clutch onto his jacket as you gasped in surprise. He didn’t stop there as he began to pump his finger into you in a rhythmic pace. You leaned your head forward against his chest, letting yourself enjoy this rare affection he was giving you. He then slowly pushed in a second finger.

You were reaching your peak, and he could feel it as well as you squeezed down on his fingers. He pumped his fingers deeper and faster and with a final cry of pleasure you were succumbed by your orgasm. He slowly removed his hand from you and wiped his fingers clean on the back of his pants. Your legs gave way, and you were being supported by Seung-Gil arms around you. You then realized that he was erected and his hardness was pushing against your leg.

You looked up at him, meeting his hungry gaze. Before you could say anything, you were pushed onto the bed, Seung-Gil quickly appearing above you.

“I’ll stop the moment you tell me too,” he whispered as he kissed your neck, trailing up your jawline. A part of you wanted too, but the other part—your egoistic part said no. You were winning the game after all.

You gulped as you felt his hand moving up your dress and cupping your breast. He squeezed it lightly, watching you for your reaction and then squeezing harder, causing you to squirm under him. He sighed and swiftly removed his jacket and tossing it on the floor, revealing his toned and pale body. He then reached for your dress and pulling it over your head and discarded it to join his jacket.

“W-Wait,” you called out as he reached to pull down your tights.

“Wrong word,” he smirked as he pulled them down and letting it fall to the floor. You were only it your undergarments, blushing hard as you felt Seung-Gil’s eyes on you. He then reached for your hand and placed it on the waistband of his pants, your hand brushed against his hardness. “Well?” he asked, waiting for you to stop him but instead you pulled his pants and briefs down, freeing his erection. He let out a groan.

One hand explored the shape of his abs as the other slowly stroked his penis. He leaned down to you, leaving quick kisses at your waist up to your stomach, his hands then reached to your back where he uncapped your bra. He removed it and both his hands went to squeeze your bare breasts fondly, his thumbs toying with your hardened nipples.

“Seung-Gil,” you whimper his name as you feel the aching sensation grow between your legs.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” his voice, deep and hot.

“F-Fuck me,” you said. He smiled and pushed your panties aside as he rubbed the tip of his penis at your entrance. You let out a moan.

“You sure?” he asked and you nodded. With one thrust, he was inside you. He let out a grunt at your tightness and you cried from how big he was. He thrust into you until the base of his lenght and remained still as you got used to him being inside you. He then reached to the back of your thighs as he pulled you closer to him, he began to move.

You cried out in pleasure as you start to enjoy every second of him. “D-Don’t stop!” you moaned and frowned when he actually did stop. The total opposite of what you wanted.

“You said it,” he beamed, “The word you couldn’t say was ‘stop’ and you said it! So I get a point too-“

You interrupted him as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down until his forehead hit yours. “Yes, you get one point—but I’m still leading,” you whispered. “Now, please continue.”

He replied by kissing you, passionately as he slowly begun moving inside you again. He then went harder and faster, his nails dug into the back of your thighs, causing you to break the kiss and hiss in pain but the pain was quickly subsided by your pleasure hitting the maximum limit. You could tell that Seung-Gil was at the urge as well, as he moaned your name, drilling deeper and deeper. Your fingers go to Seung-Gil’s soft hair as you pulled roughly causing him to look down at you, eyes filled with overwhelming lust.

“I’m-“ you started but you let your moans speak for you instead. With a final thrust, Seung-Gil clenched his teeth, a low grunt escaping through them as he released his warmth inside of you. You cried out his name as you reached your climax.

He slowly pulled out from you and collapsed next to you in a panting mess; one arm wrapped around your waist. You, equally exhausted started to stroke his firm back.

“I can’t believe we had sex for the first time because you wanted me to say the word _stop_ ,” You mumbled. He stirred next to you, nestled close and kissed your temple.

“I’m sorry,” he said against your hair. “Are you mad?”

“No—I mean as long as you’re happy now,”

“I’ve never been happier,” he whispered, pulling you into a sideways hug. “What would make me happier is round two,” he teased. You gave him a sly smile and kissed him.


End file.
